


The Divine MILF

by GlitterSkullFairy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Did I mention this was just porn?, Episode: s02e09 Homewrecker, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty McSmutface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: s02e09 Homewrecker, about 36 and a half minutes in."I'm not gonna go watch my mother make out with Dan!""They're not going tomake out,they're going to... ahh!"This is the bit where they do more than make out.





	The Divine MILF

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut, you have been warned. And Lucifer is no more than a passing thought. This is all about the Goddess.

The Goddess of all Creation wasted no time leading Daniel to the hotel elevator. She knew what she wanted from him, and she knew the fastest way to get it. Humans were just too predictable, especially the male variety. She continued to toy with him on the way up to her room, enjoying the way his breath caught and the flustered expression which followed. He was trying so desperately to keep himself under control, and to give him credit he was just about succeeding. Though she was sure that it wasn’t going to last long.

Dan followed her down the corridor and watched perplexed as she pulled a key card out of _somewhere_. God knows where she kept it, she didn’t have a purse and that white dress did not suggest any suitable hiding places. She grinned at him as she opened the door and led him into the luxurious suite. The only other times he had been in a place this nice was when there was a dead body involved. It was decorated all in white and chrome, like some sort of sleek robot heaven, and everything about it screamed expensive. It also reminded him that he was way out if his league, so he better be on his best behaviour. He pushed the door shut behind him and she cornered him again, a hand on either side of him as she pressed him up against the wall and kissed him. It was strange, she was so dominant, so demanding, and so very tall- he had to look up slightly to meet her lips. “Would you mind taking your heels off?” he asked awkwardly.

“I expect to be taking all of this off eventually. But if you’re feeling impatient, why wait?” She walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, catlike, on all fours. Spreading her legs as far as the tight dress would allow, she started to hitch it up with one hand, revealing lace-top stockings and thigh and…

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” he interrupted, moving towards her quickly with a hand upraised, like he was trying to stop a suspect. Then he hesitated, realising what he must look like, and took a step back again, touching the same hand to his head, looking at the lampshades, the ceiling, anywhere but the area she was displaying.

“What’s wrong? Are you ill?” she asked, dropping her grin. 

“No, still all good. Very good. Just… maybe slow down a little?”

She relaxed into a seated position, facing him. “This is the expected course of events though, is it not? I invited you up here for sex. Don’t you want to poke around inside me until you fall into a useless heap?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Dan began, before his brain caught up with him. There were so many things wrong with this picture. He took a very deep breath. “Yes, and… I would also like to find a way to make it equally pleasurable for you.” He moved close, lightly tracing his fingers over her cheek. “Maybe work out a way for us to fall into a useless heap together?”

“How on Earth do you plan to achieve that?” she asked, as if the idea were completely inconceivable. He took her arms and pulled her up to standing again, answering her question with a soft kiss that barely touched her lips, caressing down the sides of her body. She shivered. There it was again, that strange tingling sensation that she’d felt when she’d danced with the humans at Lux. His hands rested on her hips, applying deeper pressure, then snaked behind her, one lingering at the small of her back, the other working its way up and around, finding a home behind her head, pulling her down to him and intensifying the kiss. His lips moved across her jaw and over her neck. Still gently though, still tenderly, shyly, like he knew he didn’t deserve her. Of course he didn’t- he was a mere mortal and she was… forgetting that she needed to breathe. Curse this human body with all its ridiculous functions. He solved the problem by nipping her skin softly between his teeth, making her gasp. At least the heart was still working, she feel it thumping in her chest. Was it supposed to be that loud and fast? She couldn’t remember, and quite frankly, right now, she didn’t care. He was doing things to her, and they felt good.

He was also getting the upper hand, and she didn’t want to lose control of him, so she decided to do a few things to him as well. She had practised on that lump of a husband, and it seemed to be effective for him. She rubbed over his chest and down, bringing her hands to his belt and reaching below it. He withdrew his face and smiled at her, curiously. “Patience, Charlotte. We’ll get there, I promise. Let’s just enjoy the journey, okay?”

“Well, if you insist. But don’t call me Charlotte.”

“So what shall I call you?”

“Goddess,” she replied, exhaling into his ear.

Dan looked her up and down. He started with her bright blue eyes, the exquisitely carved lines of her face, lips parted and glistening. His gaze swept down her neck and halted at her shoulders, rounded amd defined. Shoulders had no right to arouse him like that. He looked a little lower, taking in her spectacular cleavage, the outline of her breasts held tightly in that dress. _Everything_ in that dress, the way she curved in and out in perfect waves. His eyes went lower still, past shapely hips, and travelling all the way down her long, slender legs. He was very much looking forward to having those legs wrapped around him. Then he admired the same view all the way back up again.

“Goddess feels just about right, actually.” He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn’t help it. She really was divine. 

“So worship me then.” Anyone else would probably have said it teasingly, but she demanded it.

“Yes, Goddess,” he replied, pulling her close again, letting his hands explore those fantastic curves, tilting his head up to kiss her fully and passionately, just like she’d kissed him in the bar. She responded, grabbing his butt and pressing their hips together, leaving no room for any doubts she may have had about the effect she was having on him. He let a groan escape his throat, and gave in, inching them towards the bed without letting any more space between them. She tried to squeeze his ass, but he still had his phone and wallet in his back pocket, so he quickly removed them and dropped them on the floor. He turned her around, unzipping her dress and opening it just enough to kiss all the way down her back. Then he worked his hands under the fabric, enjoying the smoothness of her skin, and pushed it down over her shoulders. She made sure it dropped all the way and stepped out of it without removing her shoes, as if mocking him for his earlier request. His face contorted at the sight of her turning back to face him in heels and lingerie. 

The Goddess laughed at his expression, grabbing at his checked shirt and dragging him onto the bed. This was probably his idea of making an effort to dress up, but honestly, the thing was hideous and would have to go. It didn’t take much of her strength to rip it apart, sending buttons flying in all directions. The view underneath was much more satisfactory. She raised an eyebrow in appreciation, running thumbs over the veins that popped out on his thick shoulders, tracing fingers through the valleys in his chest. “I suppose you’ll do,” she admitted, pushing him onto his back and resuming the kiss.

It wasn’t long before she was straddling him, rubbing herself against the bulge in his jeans, grasping at his belt to unfasten it. He submitted as she undressed him down to his underwear and relished in the feel of flesh as she twisted her silken thighs against his. It had been too long. Her lips were exploring all his muscles, and suddenly every moment he’d spent working in the gym was worth the pain. He tensed, showing off a little, and was rewarded with a tongue on his abs, moving slowly and deliciously downwards. _Oh god- no Goddess- if she does that there’s no way I’m going to last long enough._ He sat up half-way, lifting her chin.

“Uh-uh. That’s not a suitable role for a Goddess like you. Come here, let me worship you.”

She looked remarkably pleased. “Are you going to get on your knees for me, Daniel?”

“No, I want you to sit on my face,” he said, leaning back again.

“Why would I want to do that? Your tool is right here.” She gestured in the general area of his crotch.

Dan grinned. “Don’t tell me a woman like you has never sat on anyone’s face before.”

She looked at him blankly. 

Oh boy, this was going to be fun. “Come here, and I’ll show you.”

He was very careful not to tell her what to do, but used his hands on her hips to guide her into position, wiggling down the bed slightly to give her the leg room she needed. He traced his fingers over her thighs, ghosting over the lace of her stockings and her thong. After the way she’d been trying to devour him, he was surprised to find that it was still dry. Nothing about this woman made any sense, but this was one problem he knew how to solve. He continued to brush against the lace with thumbs and then tongue. She breathed a little deeper, still hovering over him. He listened attentively to her breath, judging her responses, as he kissed and nipped at the top of her thighs, waiting for her want more. When she whimpered, he grabbed her hips tightly and drew her closer.

“Will I suffocate you in this position?” Her voice held more curiosity then concern.

“Not if I do this right,” he muttered, his voice ever so slightly muffled. “And I know how to do this right.”

Dan mouthed against the fabric for a few moments, easing her into it, until he could smell her arousal. Then he pulled the lace to the side, tasting her, teasing her, before pressing his tongue in to part her lips. She moaned gently as he licked at her clit, exploring it with different motions, finding the ones that drew sounds of pleasure from her. His hands were busy too, reaching up her body, fondling her breasts, caressing her skin. He took his time as he stroked and circled, reaching underneath to stretch the skin and open her further. Then he sucked her eagerly, still massaging her with his tongue. She grabbed at the headboard, squeezing his head between her legs, and he groaned into her. This was what he wanted, to see her starting to unravel, to watch as she began to lose control. That along with the fact that she tasted incredible.

“What’s happening to me?” she asked breathily, but of course he was too busy to answer. She saw his eyes light up, and felt his lips move as he grinned. She knew that genital licking seemed to have a pleasing effect on males, but this was the first time anyone had offered to do it for her. This was the first time anyone had offered to do _anything_ for her, beyond taking their own pleasure. It felt magnificent. Heavenly. Her body was doing things without her having to think about it. It tensed and rolled, tightened and released, and she felt a kind of expectant energy spreading everywhere. He flicked his tongue and she gasped. “More,” she begged, betrayed by her body’s responses, not knowing what she asking for, but knowing that she needed something.

Dan knew. His fingers crept up her thigh, nudging at her entrance. She hummed her approval. Slowly, he slipped them into her, finding her hot and wet. She rocked into him, wanting, aching, and his fingers twisted and curled. That made her cry out, arching her back, and his eyes lit up again. He rubbed against the spot, still sucking, tongue circling and flicking, and she just rode his face, her voice rising in pleasure. She held on tightly, knuckles whitening as the strange feelings intensified inside her, resisting whatever it was, refusing to let it overtake her. But it felt too good, and he wasn’t stopping, just moving with her, matching the pace of her rapid breaths. So she stopped fighting, and let go. The explosion of sensation was unexpected and extraordinary. Her entire body convulsed violently, with a deep throbbing in all the places he was touching her. As she wondered if her heart was about to explode, the feeling eased, leaving her in a state of bliss. Her head was spinning and there were tingles chasing each other all over her skin. He gave her one more lick, sending another tremor through her, and then gently raised her up.

She eased her way off him with effort, her body wasn’t working the way it normally did. “Am I broken?” she enquired.

“No,” he grinned smugly. “But I think you might be about to fall into a useless heap for a while.”

“So just temporarily incapacitated then.” She lay down beside him. “Is this what it feels like for you men after sex?”

“Seriously?” His face took on a perplexed expression. “I can’t be the first person who’s ever done that to you?”

She regarded him thoughtfully. “Let’s just the say the first person in a very _very_ long time. Possibly since before I became a mother.”

“Yeah, kids change things. I’ve been there. Still, anyone who didn’t want to do that to you on a regular basis needs their head examined.” He was still looking at her hungrily, and she realised that he’d spent a long time pleasuring her but she was still no closer to sending him into oblivion. The Goddess refused to let a little thing like her first human orgasm disrupt her plans. She let her hands run over his chest again. So much muscle for such pitiful mortal strength, although it was certainly pleasing to the eye. She felt another surge between her legs, her appetite returning. 

“Really? Would you like to see if you can do it again?” she tempted, propping herself up on one arm.

He took her free hand and slid it down to his underwear, pressing his hard cock into her palm. “I’d like to see if I can get us both there together.” His eyes roamed her again. “Maybe get you completely naked first, though.”

She sensed her opportunity to resume her dominance. “Ask nicely, then.”

There was something different about the way he grinned at her- a brightness, a softness that wasn’t there in many of the other men she’d encountered. It made her mortal body feel slightly weak and squishy. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.

“Please, my Goddess, let me take off your clothes.” 

She definitely liked that. She sat up, facing him, and casually placed a high-heeled pump on his chest. “Permission granted.” He made a very appreciative sound, almost a chuckle, and he cradled the foot and slipped the shoe onto the floor. She bit her lip as he ran his fingers up her leg, using only his abs to pull himself up to sitting. Her foot stayed on his chest as he slid the stocking all the way down and threw it across the room, at which point she replaced it with the other foot to be given the same treatment. 

She knelt up over his legs, presenting him with her chest and he groaned, biting his own lip as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She didn’t shrug it off, but stayed with her shoulders back, letting him finish the job and drop it on the bed at his feet. Her breasts, unfettered, were right in front of his face. “Oh my Goddess!” he breathed, and leant into them, kissing them, holding them, worshipping them. She let him play for a while, revelling in the attention, and then reached down to hook her fingers into his shorts. He put his hands back on the bed to lift his hips as she pulled them down, and then he was tugging at her thong even as he kicked them away with his feet.

Suddenly, Daniel realised he was completely naked with a woman totally out of his league, and was briefly terrified. Then he thought about the look of complete surprise on her face as she came, and realised that he had already exceeded her expectations. He pulled her down into his lap, pressing their bodies together, skin against skin, rubbing her wetness against him. He could only take it for so long before he needed to be inside her. “Wait there.” He almost wrenched something as he leaned back and reached on the floor for his wallet. He had thought the condom he’d put in there earlier was just wishful thinking, but told himself it was better to have one just in case. He put it on hurriedly, while she smiled mockingly at his enthusiasm. With one hand back on his chest, pressing him down on the bed, she used the other to guide him into her. Dan had to focus very hard not to immediately lose control. It didn’t help that she moaned and writhed, still sensitive from his previous accomplishments. He grasped at her hips, moving slowly, pressing deeper, letting her feel every inch of him. She was clearly enjoying it too, but then she suddenly stopped, as if changing her mind.

“You’ve been on your back too long,” she said, releasing him and moving away. She made her way back onto all fours, presenting her supreme hindquarters to him. “Go on, take your pleasure. I believe you’ve earned it.”

He rose to his knees behind her. It didn’t seem quite so inappropriate this time. In fact, it was extremely inviting. He pushed into her again, feeling her tighten around him. He fell into a thrusting rhythm, in and out, his hips smacking against her ass. It was perfect. She was perfect. He found himself moving faster, harder, it felt so good… Oh Goddess, this was too good, he wasn’t ready yet. Think about something else. That infuriating, pudding-stealing idiot that was a constant pain in his ass. With his fast car, and his expensive suits, and his deep, dark eyes gleaming as he stood by the pool in the moonlight… Oh shit. He froze, caught his breath. “Don’t move,” he cautioned her. 

“Is there a problem?”

He hummed. “No problem. Just give me a moment. Uh. Hmmmph.” _Here I am, with this divine woman, who is **supermodel** levels of gorgeous, and finding myself even more turned on by the thought of **Lucifer?** No, it must be just because I’m so ridiculously horny._

“Daniel what are you doing?”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Sorry. Just got a little too close there. And I don’t want this to be over just yet.” He withdrew, carefully. “I think it’s your turn to get on your back. I want to look at you, my Goddess.”

“Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I could grant you this request.” She made herself comfortable on the pillow, and he hovered, admiring her all over again. “What are you waiting for?”

“I’ve never been with anyone like you. If I’m honest, it’s unlikely that I ever will again. So I plan to make this last and enjoy it as much as possible.” He nudged his way between her thighs, finding his way inside once more, filling her deeply. She wrapped her legs around him, and, oh, it was even more wonderful than he imagined! He rested his body on hers, letting her feel the weight of him, her fingers clutching at his back, until finally pushing himself up onto his arms, moving slowly all the way back and forth. She started whimpering again, in spite of herself. Dan’s cheek creased in a half-smile, still aching for a release, but back in control. He could ride her like a wave, staying just ahead of the crash of the whitewater. He kept his focus, working into her, thinking about the spots that made her writhe and finding them again. He let himself pick up speed again as her voice rose, and she grabbed at his ass, pulling him deeper. Even pushing as far as he could, she was still grasping for more. He brought his knees up underneath her and lifted her legs up onto his shoulders for a deeper angle. With her ankles around his neck, he pressed in again, and she cried out loudly. He reached a hand down to find her clit, circling it with his thumb. A light sweat caused his brawny physique to glow in the dim light, and she admired the way it rippled as it undulated against her. 

She smiled; she knew what was happening this time. She watched him move, pressing against his hand, enjoying the friction he provided. The tension gathered deep within, and she bucked against him, but damn, he was in complete control again. Her hands twisted into the sheets, everything clenching, and then he caught her eye. “Oh my Goddess!” he gasped, “my beautiful deity... please come for me!” His worship finished her. She called out, panting for air, her body racked with spasms, but this time it didn’t stop. He was still pounding into her, grimacing, a muscular arm hugging her legs to his chest. The tension subsided with her release, but every beat still sent shudders of pleasure through her. She kept moaning as he thrusted faster and faster, calling her his Goddess whenever he could find enough breath. He reached his peak with an inarticulate sound, and held himself deep as he shuddered, spilling into her. His eyes never left her, and he just smiled, staring for a moment, before gently lowering her legs and the collapsing into her chest.

The Goddess was still trying to catch her breath, and she found that her hands were draped around his head, her fingers combing through his hair. It was surprisingly intimate, but she was too relaxed to worry about it. He’d done it again. True to his word, they rested in one useless heap together. This wasn’t the plan. How could she have let it happen? Clearly he was much more devious that she gave him credit for. She felt betrayed by the body she inhabited, tricked into wanting things that were completely unnecessary. 

Unnecessary, yes, but delicious. Maybe she could keep this human for a while, make him her plaything. 

He stirred, nuzzling into her breasts. “You are my Goddess and this is my Heaven, and I want to stay right here for eternity.”

Heaven, that was the point, wasn’t it? She needed to get home. As pleasurable as he was, he would be too much of a distraction. 

He lifted his head. “But unfortunately, I better go and wash up before I pass out in a state of bliss. Don’t worry, I’ll be back shortly.” And he kissed her and disappeared into the bathroom.

“You’re not going anywhere are you?” she asked, concerned her plan was about to fall apart completely.

He poked his head out from the door, eyebrows raised. “You’re kidding, right? I was hoping to stay for breakfast, if you’ll let me.” There was a twinkle in his eye again, and she had a suspicion he wasn’t talking about food. Maybe she would keep him, just for a little while longer. He probably still had some more useful information, after all. She could ask him about Lucifer and his ex, just like she planned, maybe go through his phone while he slept. She considered the best way to go about it while she listened to the sound of the shower, and when he returned, with a towel wrapped low on his hips, she considered a few other possibilities to pass the time in between. There were advantages to this human body, it seemed, and it would be shame to waste them. Just until she found her way home, of course.


End file.
